


Black and Gold and Kinky All Over

by ArdentLake



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Big Clit, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pokemon Anthro, Public Masturbation, Unova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentLake/pseuds/ArdentLake
Summary: Kiara the Umbreon loves to have fun! She'll get her fun wherever and however she wants.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Black and Gold and Kinky All Over

**Author's Note:**

> Originally meant for Kinktober 2019!

Kiara was enjoying her weekend off. She had to get up before the crack of dawn every day to aid a sweet but sick Skiddo girl. Her parents both worked to support the girl's medical needs, which were quite hefty. Her illness made her have little control over her Rollout so it meant someone had to be with the girl all day. Otherwise, their small colonial home might be pulverized. She enjoyed being with the kid, even if it meant she always came home battered and bruised. Kiara didn't want to let the two Gogoats down, knowing companions for the girl didn't tend to stay long. However, it could be exhausting.

That's why she was enjoying listening to some ambient music from Noctowl and the Magikarps while waiting for her partner to get off work from the local Asteirl City Hotel. She fiddled with her short and sleek black hair, trying to think of what to write. She had been working on her book all day but she had started grinding to a halt. Kiara had taken a break to go back inside and prep for dinner, hoping the menial work would clear her head but it was no luck. Nothing more would come. She frowned and picked up her notebook with her plot mapped out. She flipped page after page, red eyes narrowed. Kiara let out a noise of disgust and threw the notebook down on the grass, throwing her paws in the air.

"Oh Arceus, I give up!" She was very passionate about her story but her mind just continued to stay blank. Kiara leaned her head back, taking in her surroundings idly. She noticed there didn't seem to be anyone walking around, making an idea drift into her head. A smile curled her muzzle and she stretched high. She let her paws drift past her long black ears to rest on her shoulders and slid them down her modest but perky chest. Her muzzle parted on a sigh as she moved her paws down her stomach and onto the inside of her thighs. Kiara teased her svelte black thighs with her delicate claws, making her hips undulate and her clit throb.

She paused for a moment, feeling someone's eyes on her. She peeked one ruby red eye open and glanced around to see a familiar horned head nosing out of their window to stare at her with an open muzzle. The thrill of being caught zinged through her and she waved cheekily at the stunned Houndoom. He startled at being noticed and made to shut the window when Kiara tugged her white shorts down. She maintained intense eye contact with her upstairs neighbor as she slid her rather large clit in between her paw, wanting to give her voyeur a show. Her muzzle parted on a moan as she stroked herself, watching the Houndoom grip the window sill so tightly it looked like it would crack under the pressure. He disappeared from view for a moment before reappearing and climbing onto the window sill, revealing he had stripped his shorts. His hard and thick red cock bobbed as he shifted on the window sill to find a good position. He settled and gripped his dick in his paw in a stranglehold, pumping furiously. Kiara giggled quietly, loving the attention from her horny neighbor.

 _Oh Arceus, I'd love to grab those horns while I bounce up and down on him._ She writhed lasciviously on her chair as she plunged two of her fingers into herself, curling gently but firmly on her G-Spot. Kiara was quaking from the force of the orgasm rushing up inside of her, trying to keep her eyes planted on the panting Houndoom above her. She tried to watch his paw going so fast it was a blur but finally, she threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. She imagined what her voyeur was seeing in those last few moments. Her perky chest heaving. Her paws and chair soaked from her wet slit.

Kiara's mind went blank and her whole body stilled as she started to come, holding her breath. The wave came crashing down over her, making her breath explode from her in a loud, keening moan. She shamelessly thrashed on her chair. her paws still thrusting and sliding to ride it out. She was finally calming down when she heard a grunt, making her red eyes peek open. She watched as the Houndoom spilled his seed all over the grass below him, shaking from his own orgasm. An idea came to her, one that made her smile deviously.

Kiara shifted her shorts back into place and got up, padding over to where her neighbor's cum had fallen. She got down on her knees and waited for him to notice her. He blushed when he saw her and started to wave bashfully when she got down on her hands. She kept eye contact as she licked it all off the grass and smiled cheekily as she smacked her lips. The red-eyed Houndoom blushed even redder and hurriedly scrambled back inside, shutting the window. She laughed to herself, grinning wider.

"I'm going to have to talk to him."


End file.
